


Deserving

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Tokusatsu
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Parado has a habit of popping into Kiriya’s office
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya/Parad
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for a friend. I hope you love this Emichiiii!

“Hey, Lazer.”

Kiriya doesn’t jump primarily because this isn’t even close to the first time this has happened.

“This” being Parado randomly appearing in his office, not causing any problems but leaving Kiriya with the incredibly uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

And, maybe it’s the liar in him, but he doesn’t much like being  _ watched _ .

He doesn’t mind Parado’s presence itself, though. The (other) Bugster had made himself at home in Kiriya’s office sometimes, yes, but that just made it easier to pick his brain when dealing with the Game Disease (and the vaccines for it, obviously).

Plus the Bugster didn’t have much of a problem with dead bodies, either. Kind of a must when spending time around a medical examiner’s office.

(When asked, Parado had just said he’d seen plenty of dead bodies before. Kiriya knows there’s a story there, of course, but he doesn’t much feel like asking unless it comes up.)

“Bug boy,” Kiriya replies, without turning around, though he does hear the soft hissing at the nickname. “The Ace is busy then?”

“I don’t just visit you when Emu’s busy,” Parado says. Kiriya says nothing. “…but yeah. He has a surgery today and I’m still on probation so I can’t even be in him for it.”

“You do know that sounds like—”

“Yes, I know.”

The soft sounds of his footsteps are more like little bits of energy crackling, when Parado moves. Kiriya supposes it’s because he was never human. He knows they could both be perfectly silent, but obviously even Parado has this much courtesy.

Parado looks over his shoulder at the desk.

“What are you working on?” He asks.

“A murder victim.”

Parado gives him a look, and Kiriya laughs.

“Why do you think I’m so good at investigating?” He asks. “Not everyone dies of illness or accident.”

Parado flinches. Fuck. Really, really bad choice of words, huh? Everyone knows what Emu did to him to get him to change sides. Everyone knows why he did it.

“I just need to finish the report,” he says instead, backtracking. “There’s extra information to note due to the… circumstances. You know, since the police will need it.”

“Oh.”

Kiriya shrugs.

“I don’t pretend like my job is glamorous,” he says. “But I like it well enough.”

“Why?” Parado asks. “I mean, I’ve seen dead bodies, but I was never one for… cleanup.”

“Someone has to do it,” Kiriya points out. “Besides, I’m good at it.”

“I see.”

Kiriya finishes submitting the report, and turns to the Bugster.

“You know, I noticed I’m always the one you come to visit when the Ace is busy,” he says. “Any part reason there, Ace Two?”

Parado makes a hissy face at that nickname, too. But it’s not a particularly serious one.

And then his face lightens.

“I want to get to know you,” he says simply. “Since you’re M’s boyfriend.”

Kiriya blinks.

“That…” he offers. “I don’t know about that one, Bug Boy.”

“I wasn’t fully conscious while I was healing, but I distinctly remember our lips touching yours and M having the best sleep he’d had all that month,” Parado counters. “Did it not go anywhere from there?”

Kiriya looks away from the other bugster’s piercing gaze.

“I’m self aware enough to not start a relationship with someone who was so deep in mourning,” he says. “For you.”

“Oh,” Parado says. “Well, I’m glad of that, then, but Emu really does love you, and I can see why.”

Oh?

“Is that so?” Kiriya asks.

“I can read his mind,” Parado points out. “So yes. That’s so.”

“You love him too, though,” Kiriya says, without any doubt. “And he loves you.”

Parado looks away.

“I don’t deserve him, though,” he says. “Which is why I’m getting to know you.”

“Nice of you.”

“Thanks.”

More silence. Kiriya sighs and walks over to Parado.

“I don’t deserve the Ace either,” he says. “But maybe there’s a reason he loves us, anyways. Like the fact that you were his first friend, and you changed when you realized you’d done something wrong.”

“Or The fact that you alway believe in him,” Parado counters. Kiriya smirks.

“Exactly,” he says. Parado sighs.

“I just want M to be happy,” he says. Kiriya carefully takes his hand.

“So do I,” he says. “Tell you what, how about I take both you Aces out tomorrow, after his shift.”

Parado turns to him.

“Both of us?”

“He’s not grieving anymore,” Kiriya points out. “Besides, I’m growing rather fond of you. Maybe between the two of us, we have enough good to deserve Hojo Emu.”

Parado laughs.

“Now you sound like Genm,” he says.

Kiriya mock gags at the though, and Parado laughs again.

  
  
  


…yeah, he’s probably gonna need to get even more used to Parado hanging around now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku


End file.
